User blog:The ASL Pirates/Upcoming Events
So as the crew is splitting up once again and it SEEMS as if the fight with Kaido is upcoming I have to sit back and think about all the plot points that Oda has brought up in the latest chapters. The groups that we know: Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pekoms are going to Whole Cake The Samurai, Law, and probably Robin are going to Wano The Nekomamushi and the minks are going to look for Marco Outliers: Usopp, Zoro, Franky I think that Usopp, Zoro and Franky are most likely going to Wano with Law but they could do whatever. But before anyone leaves they have to deal with Jack. As much as I would LOVE to see Zoro go 1v1 he would be crushed easily by Jack so I'm under the impression that the minks will use the 'Trump Card' that Inu referenced, and with a combination of The SH and Law, on Jack to either take him out or make him run away. I think it would be rather stupid for Jack to go down this soon since he has barely been introduced but since I highly doubt he would ever run away from a fight I think he might be done for. Jack could be used to help show the world just how powerful this new alliance is and make some of the yonkos a little uneasy. Now while I think that that situation is a lot more likely i really like the idea that Kaido referenced in an earlier blog about Jack accomplishing his goal of killing Zunisha and in her last breath allowing the alliance to escape. I think this would be really touching scene and give the minks even more of a reason to fight. Once Jack is dealt with I want to adress the team going to wano. I really don't think that Kaido is currently on Wano for a number of reasons but mainly because to me this alliance still can't take down a yonko. I mean all of the Minks were even with ONE of the commanders of Kaido. Jack may not be the strongest one either. So assuming the minks take another one of his henchman then Marco's gang takes another theres still one left and we know for sure that at his current level Luffy cannot take on a yonko probably even with his entire crew and Law and then there is still one of Kaidos henchman. What I see happening is the wano group taking Wano back from Kaidos forces. This would mean either Zoro or Law taking on the Shogun and the rest dealing with whatever Kaido has left on the island. This gives Zoro a chance to shine and moves the story forward at a reasonable pace. Another option is them just lying low until Luffy gets back in which case Luffy would take on one of Kaido's lower henchman (who would be the strongest person there). Now to adress Luffy's Group. I see two things happening here. Either Luffy and co. will succeed in their mission of in and out with little conflict or I see them using Pekoms as a sort of liaison between the SH and Big Mom. Both have to explain everything to the strawhats and we would get to see some familiar faces at the tea party i.e. Jinbei. I think the second one is more likely as Luffy doesn't really sneak but it makes me question how they would get a hold of a copy of the poneglyph in Big Mom's possesion and how they would take Sanji back other than straight up negotiation maybe half of them sneak around whilst the other talks to Big Mom. As this is the year of Sanji I kinda expect sometype of fight involving him (fingers crossed for a Bege v Sanji) and a heavy dose of explanation from him on his backstory. We still know nothing on the vinnsmokes other then them being well known assassins so that needs some screen time. Either a lot has to happen very packed together like Zou has been or its gonna be a reasonably long arc in which all the details are fleshed out. Now for the Minks group. I have little to no clue how this is going to go down because of Weevil and how he is gonna tie into the story. Weevil may intercept the Minks trying to convince Marco to come help or maybe they will arrive to see Weevil had already defeated Marco (which I doubt). Ultimatly It depends on the strength of Weevil because if he is stronger than Doffy then he could be a useful stepping stone for Luffy to get stronger but if he is weaker than I have no clue what will happen. He might even show up after Wano country still tracking down Marco who knows!! I do think that this will happen almost entirely off screen or could potentially be a cover page story. The thing that I am wondering is whether or not Oda will flip back and forth from these story lines or if he is gonna have one play out and then the other or he could even go Zou style and have it happen all in flashbacks. Personnaly I vote for flipping back and forth because I don't want to see another flashback type thing and I want the Wano group to accomplish something without Luffy not just to show the alliances strength but also how powerful some of the rest of the SH have become. One Piece is getting crazy and Oda seems to be on a hot streak as of late so lets see if he can keep it up! Feel free to input on your opinion and ideas cuz I can almost guarentee you that this is mostly wrong :)~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts